


Let me help you, death boy: A solangelo story

by scarlettsgenericusername



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:24:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettsgenericusername/pseuds/scarlettsgenericusername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico tries to commit suicide, to the shock of all his friends, including Will.  Unsure of whether solangelo will be established or unestablished yet. Leave a comment below to let me know which one you'd prefer, and I'll decide based on that. Includes Jason/Nico friendship and mentions of Depression/PTSD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Letting go

**NICO POV**

Nico stood on the edge of the cliff, just inside camp boundaries. His teeth chattered and he hugged himself as the cruel night wind ripped through the thin fabric of his T-shirt. He stood on the edge of the cliff, and a strange sense of relief washed over him. The knowledge that everything- all the pain, the sadness, the anger- was going to end tonight brought him a strange sense of bliss. He'd tried to kill himself before, but his father had always stopped him. Maybe Hades couldn't bring back the dead, but he could prevent Nico's attempts from working- a cut rope, suddenly vanishing pills. But tonight, Nico knew his father could not intervene. He was too close to Poseidons domain for his fathers power to work. He prepared himself to jump.

**JASON POV**

Jason tossed and turned uncomfortably in his bed. Ever since the war with the Giants he's had nightmares, mostly memories of the horrible things that happened. Tonight, however, something was different. He found himself in a beautiful courtyard, with floors, walls and ceiling made of black granite. Trees grew in beautifully kept gardens, sprouting jewels the size of Jason's fist. He could see the fields of punishment in the distance, and the screams of the damned did take away from the beauty of the courtyard. It was simultaneously breathtaking and horrifying. He walked up the steps to Hades palace, knowing it must have been Hades who called him, but having no idea as to why. He saw Hades sitting in his throne, looking agitated. Jason knelt, and Hades studied him with eyes blacker than pitch.

"So," he said reluctantly, "You are Nicos friend?"

"Yes, Lord Hades" said Jason, curious as to where this was going.

"My son... Is going to try to kill himself. Tonight." Hades said, and Jaosn thought he saw a flash of emotion in Hades expression. But just as quickly, it was gone. "I need you to what I cannot, and stop him." Jason stood up abruptly, and felt as if he was going to throw up. He had thought Nico was happy here at Camp Half Blood, but clearly he had been lying.

"Where is he?" He blurted out, then cringed. If you wanted to keep your face as it was, you didn't make demands of the Gods. But when Hades looked up, he didn't look angry, just tired. "He is on the clog facing the ocean, the one near the edge of the woods. I fear... I fear you may already be too late. Go now, and make your way there. Good luck, son of Jupiter." Jason's vision faded to blackness, and he woke up in his cabin. He stood up and ran, hoping he wasn't too late.


	2. The infirmary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been so long guys. My life beens pretty hectic lately, and I advent had much time. Never the less, here it is: Chapter 2. I hope you like it, and please leave a kudos and review.

**Jason POV:**

The moment Jason woke up, he immediately got out of bed and started sprinted towards the cliff. He stumbled through the wet grass next to the woods and swore in Latin as he tripped on a rock and fell forward onto his knees. He pushed himself up and kept going. As he headed towards the cliff, he saw a silhouette, unmistakably Nico’s, on the edge of the cliff. He slowed his pace and walked quietly until he was standing only a couple of feet away from Nico, yet Jason’s presence still went unnoticed by him. He watched as Nico’s hair rippled in the wind.

He paused for a moment and watched silently. Perhaps Hades was wrong, he wondered. Nico seemed so at peace here, so free of worry, it seemed impossible that he would- Jason was caught of mid thought as Nico started walking unhesitantly towards the very edge of the cliff. Jason watched, paralysed with the fear that any movement he made might cause Nico to fall, watched as Nico di Angelo stepped off the edge of the cliff. For a second Jason was so stunned that all he could do was stare in shock as the place Nico had vanished, but his instincts quickly tok over and he flew off the cliff in the direction Nico had fallen. He willed the winds to push him forwards faster as he saw Nico come closer and closer to the bottom of the drop. He flew sideways into a very surprised Nico with an understated whoomph. Nico made a choking noise as Jason flew up and towards the top of the cliff.

“What the hell where you thinking?” Jason yelled, letting rage take him. “What in the name of Zeus did you just do? How do you think I would feel? What about Hazel? Will? Do you have any idea- any idea how much you would hurt us?” He refrained from saying more as he was saw Nico blink furiously, trying unsuccessfully to hold back tears. “I- I just cant believe you would-"

All of Jason’s anger drained out and he slumped against a nearby rock, suddenly exhausted. He noticed that Nico’s knee was bleeding profusely from his landing on the rock. Jason dragged him up, none too gently, and gruffly said “Come on. We’re going to the infirmary.” Nico offered no resistance and let Jason walk him all the way to the infirmary. He was clearly still in shock after all that had happened tonight. Jason and Nico walked into the infirmary, and Jason immediately noticed Will. Will often worked late nights at the infirmary, but it hadn't occurred to Jason that he would be there tonight.

“What- What in the name of Apollo are you two doing here?” Wills gaze flew from Jason to Nico as if they were aliens dropped from another planet.

“Nico tried to commit suicide.” Jason explained plainly.

Nico seemed to come to life and gave Jason a look of what the hell are you thinking? Nico clearly didn't want Will to know about his attempted suicide and Jason knew why. It was obvious to anyone with eyes that Nico and Will liked each other, even if Nico himself didn't realise it. If will hadn't been gaping at them before, he was now. He looked straight at Nico with a gaze that was mix of sympathy and fury. Mostly fury, and Jason understood why. Nico had been at camp for nearly three months now, and he'd grown close to Jason and Will, who were probably his best friends at camp. Jason thought Nico had been happier then he had ever been here, but clearly that was a lie. Jason's gaze flicked between both of them, waiting to see who would make the first move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it, and that it wasn't too short. Please leave a kudos or review, as they really inspire me to write more. Thanks, Scarlett

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know Will wasn't in that chapter, and yes, I know its short. He WILL appear in the next chapter, and this will be a mostly solangelo themed fic, I promise. Please leave a comment below if you want me to continue it.


End file.
